jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaur Junior
Fawn is the third Tyrannosaur featured in the film The Lost World: Jurassic Park. He is the son of Tyrannosaur Doe and her mate Tyrannosaur Buck. Junior gets his name from the deer naming. In 2018, the Tyrannosaurus rex family might be dead. Since Rexy is the last of her species. Personality As he is only an infant, he has to live with his parents as he is so young, and not able to be independent yet, and he is an inexperienced hunter. he still needs his parents so he can be able to call them when he is in trouble. but he was given help from his father to make his first kill. History Isla Sorna The Infant T. rex (Tyrannosaur Fawn) was born on Isla Sorna, when two Tyrannosaurus rex clones mated in the wild after Hurricane Clarissa struck the island. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) When he was only a few weeks old, InGen, who brought him and his parents' species back to life, sent a team of hunters to capture Isla Sorna's wild dinosaurs for newly appointed CEO Peter Ludlow's Jurassic Park: San Diego. The Hunter's leader, Roland Tembo, was interested in hunting the juvenile's father. When he found the nest the young Tyrannosaurus was living in, he and fellow InGen Hunter Ajay Sidhu captured the juvenile with the intentions of using him as bait to lure his parents to their camp. While it was being used as bait, Peter Ludlow, who wandered away from the hunters' camp in a drunken stupor, accidentally broke its leg. Then during the fiasco at the camp, caused by gatherers Nick Van Owen and Sarah Harding releasing the captured dinosaurs, Nick found the injured baby and took him back to the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab, where Sarah applied first aid to his broken leg. Knowing that his cry can be heard and answered, Kelly begged her father, Ian Malcolm, to take her to the High Hide for safety. Eventually, the baby's cry is answered by his mother and father, and Nick, Sarah, and Ian were able to finish fixing his broken leg and he was soon released him back into the wild with its parents. However, despite having their son returned to them, both parents pushed the mobile lab off the cliff it was on. San Diego Incident (1997) The infant was then later recaptured by the Hunters at the conclusion of the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997, and was shipped to the new Jurassic Park in San Diego, California, via Peter Ludlow's jet. Ian and Sarah later arrived at the facility to find and retrieve him during his father's rampage throughout the city. They used the infant to lure the Tyrannosaur Buck once again to stop the angry father from causing more damage to San Diego and to take them both back to their home on Isla Sorna. The plan works, but in the Buck's attempt to avenge his son's broken leg, Ludlow gets wounded by the adult. The Infant Tyrannosaur's father decided to let him finish off Peter so he could teach him how to hunt on his own. After the infant kills Peter Ludlow, Sarah then tranquilized the adult male in the nick of time before the order to kill the T-rex can be done. Return to Isla Sorna (1997) Fawn and his father were later transported back to Isla Sorna after the San Diego Incident and became reunited with the female. The last sighting of the Infant in Jurassic park 2 was him and his family on a plain next to the Stegosaurus herd and a flock of Pteranodon. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Category:Dinosaurs that caused deaths Category:Deceased Category:Possibly Living